Immunity
by Morine123
Summary: The deadly disease that Edward had is back, but it is spreading, fast. Edward is the only one immune to it and the medicine has gone missing. Sequel to Getting Sick I suggest reading GETTING SICK first, but it's not needed. Edward/Bella fluff. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: SEQUEL TO GETTING SICK! The deadly disease that Edward had is back, but it is spreading, fast. Edward is the only one immune to it and the medicine that was given to his has gone missing. I suggest reading GETTING SICK first, but it's not needed.

**Hello again! I didn't plan on doing a sequel but I'm on writers block for my short movie, so I'm HOPING that this will inspire me! I plan on writing this all in Edward's point of view, but if it gets really bad i will switch back to Bella. So please tell me what you think and what you prefer! This chapter is more of a prologue, nothing happens, but it explains things. **

CHAPTER ONE

We were running through the woods. It had been two years since Bella's change. She was still strong, but not as strong as she was as a newborn. I was still faster then her. She was doing very well at controlling her bloodlust. Carlisle said that she could be around humans now. He wanted to do a test to see if she would be able to control it. But I wouldn't let him. It wasn't that I didn't have faith in Bella; it was just that I didn't want to take any risks. I knew that she would never forgive herself if she killed any humans. I wanted to wait at least another year. Bella said that whenever I thought she was ready, she would be ready. She trusted me so much. And I loved her all the more for it.

Now that we were both vampires we didn't spend any time apart from each other, unless we absolutely had to. We did spend a lot of time alone with each other without the family. We usually hunted with only each other. Only sometimes would we go with the rest of _our _family.

I loved Bella being my wife. We didn't talk much about planning a proper wedding. Bella's parents think that she's going to college here in Alaska and that we decided to wait until after college to get married. In their eyes we were just engaged. Alice talked about planning a proper wedding. We said that we would think about it. Bella didn't know how comfortable she was with letting her parents see her as a vampire. She didn't really look much different. If it was even possible she looks more beautiful. She's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes one. Bella also didn't want to hurt them physically. So there were no plans on proper marriage for now anyways. And I was just fine with that, as long as she was my wife, I was happy.

I started to slow down; we were running to the beginning of our hunting trips. Neither Bella nor I were really thirsty, but we wanted to be alone for a little bit. I started to slow down a little bit until Bella passed me. She slowed down a little bit, probably wondering why she was able to run past me. Then I ran up behind her and tackled her to the ground.

"Gottcha" I said. She fell to the soft, snowy ground, I was lying slightly on top of her. I was no longer afraid of hurting her because I knew that now she was like me, indestructible.

I felt her laugh below me, my now favorite sound that her heartbeat was gone, "No fair, you tricked me."

I started kissing her all over her face, "I think that I was being completely fair."

She was still laughing a bit, then she rolled us over so she was lying on top of me, our legs twined together. She started kissing my lips. Since the change we didn't really have any boundaries, there were times when I was still scared of hurting her but then I reminded myself that I couldn't hurt her.

She pulled her lips off of mine and then she got up and started running in the woods. I let out a small sigh and then I followed her scent and ran after her. I slowed down when I saw her small figure stop in front of our small little cabin. About a year after her change we decided to make a cabin for just us two. It was practically in the middle of nowhere. Nobody anywhere would have been able to find it if they tried. Not even our family knew about it. It was our small secret. It was in an area that snowed all the time, but we didn't mind being that we didn't feel the cold. The cabin was covered by a lot of snow-covered trees. It was almost completely hidden, if a human were able to get to the area, they would have probably missed the cabin because it was so hidden.

Bella was staring straight at the cabin. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Then I brought my mouth to her ear and said, "Want to go inside?"

She simply nodded her head and we started walking into the cabin. My arms were still wrapped around her waist and my chin was resting on her shoulder. When we got inside I unwrapped my arms from her waist and closed, then locked (not like we needed to) the door. Bella took of her snow-covered shoes and I did the same. Then she walked towards the stereo system and turned some music on. I sat on the couch and she joined me and sat in my lap.

I looked around the cabin, it was basically a one floored loft. There was the door, right next to it there was a closet for storage. On the left corner there was a huge bed. There was a nice, white carpet on the floor. It was circular and was the center of the cabin. On the right corner of the cabin there was a large, brown couch, the one we were sitting on right now. Next to the closet by the front door there was the stereo system. There was also a somewhat small piano next to the stereo. Across from the stereo system there was a shelving unit with a load of book, most of them for Bella. There was a window next to the library and a window next to the stereo system and door. But you could only see trees and snow outside the window. There was a lamp next to the bed for when it got dark outside, not that we needed it, we could see perfectly well in the dark. It was a small cabin, but not too small. It was bigger then the cabin I had when I was sick.

Bella and I didn't like to talk about that time. We tried our best to pretend that it never happened. But because I was sick, Bella is extremely over protective of me. She's worse then me some times. She now refuses to let me go hunting alone, it doesn't matter because I don't like to go hunting without her. I always want to be around in case she gets too near any humans.

I was still sitting on the couch with Bella in my lap. She was leaning on my chest and she was looking out the window. We were listening to music but I wasn't concentrating to the music, only to Bella. It suddenly dawned on me that we didn't hunt yet.

"Bella?" I asked. Her eyes automatically locked with mine.

"Yes?"

I knew that I wasn't thirsty but was she? "Are you thirsty?"

"No, not yet, are you?"

"No"

She smiled and kissed my gently on my lips. Then she pulled away and looked back out the window. I started to gently stroke her hair. I knew that there was no way I would ever make it to heaven, but if there was a heaven on earth it would be this.

**The plot will show itself more in the next chapters. Please review and tell me if you like Edward's point of view better, or Bella's. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! When i got home i couldn't believe that i actually got 67 e-mails!! I was expecting more like ten. So thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me. I really like the happy reviews, I got FLAMED (well i consider it a flame) for Getting Sick, yeah that was kind of a downer. But I think it was just because that person didn't understand the disease that I created. So Enjoy! Also, i think that i'm going to go with Edward's point of view, i might rotate it, but for now, Edward. **

CHAPTER TWO

Two days passed. Bella and I were still out hunting and in our little cabin. We spent the last two days hunting and just being with each other. We both loved our family, but we just sometimes needed some time to be by ourselves. We were now lying on our bed listening to some music. Bella was lying on my chest, our legs were intertwined. I was gently rubbing her back.

Then my angel spoke, "Edward?"

I looked down at her deep amber eyes looking at me. Even though her eye color was no longer that lovely brown, they were still beautiful. They lost their redness pretty fast, after the first year. She didn't really mind though. Her eyes, like mine, turned black when she was thirsty. Right now they were a light shade of amber.

I said, "Yes love?"

"Play me something?" she was referring to my piano.

"Of course love."

I picked her up bridal style and walked towards my piano. I set her down on my lap, her head automatically went to my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. Slowly I let go of her and placed my hands on the piano.

"What would you like me to play for you?"

"Anything."

I let out a small chuckle and started playing the first thing that came to my mind, Bella's lullaby. I played a few other pieces that I wrote, some recently and some not so recently. After about an hour after me playing and Bella listening Bella picked her head up from my chest and kissed me gently on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. Her arms started to wrap around my neck. The kiss started to get deeper. Her lips were so perfect. All of her was so perfect, I couldn't believe that she was actually my wife. I loved her all the more for that. I knew that she wasn't too happy on getting married at such a young age. I compromised that if she married me, I would change her, and "sleep" with her. I didn't do either one of those. But she married me all the same. I felt guilty all the time for that. I could never give her that experience while she was human, and I didn't change her. I wanted to do everything in my power to make if up to her, I just didn't know how. She told me that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't feel guilty, but how could I not?

Slowly I broke away from Bella's lips and started kissing down her neck. I came back up and started kissing her lips again. I was extremely happy that neither one of us had to breathe anymore, it made moments like this a lot easier. I hated that I was so selfish, Bella didn't deserve it.

Before I knew it Bella's lips broke away from mine, Bella looked directly into my eyes, and she said, "How long have we been gone?"

I kissed her lips gently, "Does it matter?"

Bella laughed and pulled away a little, "Edward, we should probably get back. We told them we would be less then a few days."

I leaned my forehead against hers and wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. Bella's hands were still hanging around my neck. Then I let out a big unnecessary sigh. I then said, "I guess we should head back then shouldn't we?"

Bella nodded her head and started to get up, but I didn't want to let go, then I pulled her into another long kiss. The kiss didn't last for very long, but I felt myself pulling away, I knew that we should get back home. I kissed her lightly on her lips for a quick second, then I got up, Bella still in my arms. I carried her to the front door and then put her down. I started to put my shoes on and she did the same.

I opened the door and she stepped outside. I closed the door behind me and followed her. It was getting darker outside, but still a little light. Bella started walking in the snow in the direction of the house. I walked next to her and put my arm around her shoulders, then I kissed her on the top of her head.

Bella was just wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket, not that she needed it. I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket as well, mine a little lighter then Bella's. We were both wearing simple sneakers.

Then Bella said, "Can we walk for a bit?"

I let out a small chuckle and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "Sure thing love."

We walked for a few minutes then I remembered something, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still not like the snow?"

Bella thought for a few moments. I wished that I was able to hear her thoughts. But she didn't want me to hear her thoughts, I was just being selfish again.

Then Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as we kept walking, "I don't really know. I mean I guess that the main reason that I didn't like the snow was because it was cold. But now it's not really all that cold to me. I don't know. I guess that it's okay. It is beautiful though."

I looked down at her and smiled, "Not as beautiful as you though."

She looked down and I knew that if she were a human, she would have blushed.

After a few more minutes of walking, it got darker. Bella unwrapped her arms from around my waist and I dropped my arm from her shoulder. Then we both stopped, we turned to look at her.

I said, "Shall we run?"

She smiled, "We shall,"

And then we both started running. The breeze felt nice in my hair and in my face. I loved running with Bella. I did have to slow down a little with her, but not by much, she was faster than most members of our family, not as fast as me, but fast.

I lost track of how long we were running for, but before I knew it I started to hear the thoughts of our family. The first person's thoughts I heard was Esme's, _I hope that they're okay. I hope that nothing has happened. I hope that Bella's okay._

Why wouldn't Bella be okay? What would have happened? We weren't gone for that long, only for two days and a half. We told them that we would be gone for just a few days.

Then I heard Carlisle's thoughts, _Where is it? Where did I put it? I put it right there. It was there. I haven't touched it since. I would know if I put it somewhere._

What was Carlisle looking for? All of the thoughts coming from the house were tense and worried. What was wrong? Was Bella in danger?

The house was coming into the distance, then Bella started walking and I did the same thing. I ran next to her and held her face in my hands. Bella must have seen the worry in my eyes because the next thing she said was, "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Bella, are you okay?"

She gave me a questioning look, "I'm fine. Why?"

I didn't want to worry her, but I knew that she would want to know, "The thoughts in the house are just a little worried is all."

She said, "Why would they be worried?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out okay?"

"Okay,"

Then I pulled her into a hug and wrapped my arms around her. I said, "I love you."

Bella wrapped her arms back around me, "I love you too, now why don't we go inside to see what the worry is all about okay?"

I nodded my head. Then I dropped my arms from Bella's hug and she dropped hers. I kissed her on her forehead and took her hand, then we started walking towards the house.

As soon as we walked into the house I let go of Bella's hand and Esme ran up to Bella. She looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. The only thoughts going through her head were, _Please let her be okay, please let her be okay, please let her be okay. _

Bella said, "Esme what's wrong?"

Esme let go of Bella and then Carlisle came into the room. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I said, "Carlisle, what's wrong? Why is everyone so worried?"

Carlisle ignored me and turned to Bella. He then said, "Bella, I need a sample of your venom."

Bella looked at Carlisle then back up at me, she was about to say something but I said something before she got the chance, "Why? What's wrong? Tell me what's going on."

Carlisle looked at me for the first time, "Remember the virus that you had?" I nodded my head, "Well, it's back."

"What do you mean it's back?"

"Members of the Volturi have this virus. I can't find the cure anywhere. I knew that I put it in a very safe place in my office, but now it seems to be gone. I don't know where it is. I know that I didn't move it. But I don't know what's happened to it."

"Why would Bella have this virus?"

"We still don't know where this virus came from. Bella might have had an animal with the disease."

It was hard for me to think. Bella couldn't have this virus. I remember what it was like. It was terrible. There was so much pain involved, especially right before they got the cure. I also knew the result of the disease if there was no cure, death.

Carlisle must have seen my worry because he then said, "Edward, we really just need to take a venom test."

I looked up at him, "What about me?"

"You can't get the disease again. The cure is already in your venom. From the looks of it, you're the only vampire immune to this disease."

I still couldn't think. Bella. What would happen to Bella? Even if she didn't have the disease now, that wouldn't stop her from getting the disease later. She couldn't get this disease. I wouldn't let it find her.

Before I knew it Bella left my arms and ran up the stairs with Carlisle to his office. It was just Esme and I. I sat down on the floor and leaned my back on the wall. Then I put my head in my hands. Esme sat down beside me and put an arm over my shoulders.

Esme said, "I'm sure that everything is going to be alright. So don't worry okay?"

"How can I not worry? What if she does have this disease? Huh? What if she doesn't? How am I supposed to protect her from this disease. This I something I can't stop. I can't protect her from this."

Esme's arm tightened around my shoulders, "We'll figure it out okay?"

I couldn't find words to respond to Esme. After a few moments of silence Esme got up next to me. How long had I been sitting here? What was taking so long? How long did it take for one simple venom test? What if she did have this disease? Why wasn't I more careful? Why didn't I try harder to protect her? We should have been more careful.

I heard voices around me, none of them were Bella's. I couldn't think about anything. I couldn't concentrate. All I was thinking was, I have to protect Bella, she has to be okay, I can't live without her.

**I hope that you guys liked that! I would really love some reviews! Also, I need a name for the disease, so REVIEW WITH NAMES FOR IT. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I only got a few name suggestions but I loved them all. I want to wait for a few more options before i make my choice, i might even have a vote...i haven't decided yet. Well I don't really like this chapter because I think that my writing is terrible in this one, so I'm sorry for that. But I hope that you enjoy it anyways! I probably won't be able to update for a few days, but I will try. So enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER THREE

I don't know how long I was sitting against that wall. It felt like forever. Bella was taking her venom test. So many thoughts were going through my mind right now. One thought that I couldn't get out of my mind was that if Bella was sick, I wouldn't be able to not be mad at Carlisle. We had the cure. He lost it. Carlisle who never loses anything, lost the one thing that could save Bella's life. But I didn't want to blame Carlisle. It would do no good. What's happened has happened.

After what seemed like forever I felt someone kneel down beside me. Then I heard my angel's voice.

"Edward?

My head snapped up and I looked into her eyes. They seemed to be worried. Oh no, does that mean? No no no no no no. This could not be happening. If I were a human I would have probably fainted because I would not have been able to breathe.

I heard her voice again, "Edward love? Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright okay?"

I nodded my head and for the first time in what felt like years I managed to find words, "Can we talk in our room?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head. Then she took my head and got up, pulling me up with her. We walked up the stairs at human speed to our bedroom, which was located on the top floor. When we got to our door I opened the door and Bella entered, I followed her and closed the door behind her. Then I locked the door. I knew that in a house of vampires, they would all easily be able to break the door down, but it was a sign that we wanted some privacy.

Bella moved to the bed and sat down, I followed her. Both of our backs were leaning on the wall. When I sat down beside her I kissed her gently on the lips and put both of my arms around her. One of my arms was hugging her shoulders the other was hugging her waist. She crawled into my lap and her head was resting on my shoulder.

Then she said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"What did Carlisle have to say?"

She looked up at me, confusion located in her eyes. "You weren't able to hear?"

I was too busy panicking to listen, "Um no, I was a little distracted."

"Oh"

She looked down at my arm that was wrapped around her waist and took my hand in hers. She started playing with my fingers. Then I said, "What did Carlisle say?"

Bella stopped playing with my hand but still held it. She took a big, unneeded breathe. "He took a sample of my venom. He has to do some tests to see if it has the virus. I think that right now we all are in the dark about this virus. The Volturi only know that you and another vampire have had this virus before. The other vampire died. And well, we gave you the cure before anything like that could happen. But Carlisle doesn't know where the cure is. I don't think that Carlisle would have lost it. But who would want to steal it? We just really don't know right now. I mean a lot of vampires could die if the cure isn't found. And there aren't that many to begin with so, I think that it's just confusing right now." She looked down and started playing with my hand again.

I held Bella tighter in my arms and pulled my hand back from hers to turn her to face me, "Bella look at me." She looked up at me, "Love, I know that you're worried. But I want you to understand something. The only thing I am worried about is you. I can't live without you. And I don't care what I have to do. But I'm going to make sure that you make it through this."

A gentle smile spread across her face, then she reached up and kissed my cheek, "I know. I'm just worried about the rest of the family, you know?"

"I know. I'm worried about them too. But I can tell that you are more worried then they are. I just want to make sure that you understand that you are my number one priority."

Bella cuddled closer to my chest, she said, "I love you." She said it so quietly that a human wouldn't be able to hear.

I kissed the top of her head and let my lips linger in her hair, "I love you too. We're going to get through this. We've done it before, we can do it again."

"But this time is different." She took a pause, "The virus is stronger. We don't know where the cure is. It's spreading faster, there's less time."

"That doesn't matter. None of that matters. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise that I'm going to protect you. I love you."

She sat up straighter so that she was facing me directly. She kissed my forehead and then leaned her forehead against mine. Then she said, "I love you too." She kissed my lips, "But love, there are just some things that you can't protect me from."

"I won't let this virus take you Bella. I promise that."

She put her hand on my cheek. Then she kissed my lips. The gentle kiss turned into a deeper one. Bella's hands wrapped around my neck and both my hands wrapped tighter around her waist, bringer her closer to me. Her right hand got tangled up in my hair and she started tugging gently on it. Before we could get anymore wrapped up in the kiss we heard a knock on the door.

Bella broke away from me and I let out a big sigh. Bella got off my lap and let out a small laugh. Then she kissed me on the cheek and sat next to me on the bed.

Bella said, "Come in!"

I already knew that it was Carlisle so when he walked into the room I wasn't surprised. He walked into the room, closed the door behind him and then sat on the foot of our bed. I tried to listen to his thoughts but he was blocking them out. I protectively wrapped my arm around Bella.

Carlisle let out a big sigh. I didn't want to wait any longer, I said, "Did you test her venom yet?"

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yeah. We have the results."

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know. I saw it on his face, in his eyes. Something was bad, really bad.

**I hope that you liked that chapter. Sorry for the cliffe. I also am still taking name suggestions, i want to wait until I have around 8 until i make my decision. I also hope that for people who didn't read getting sick, this chapter cleared a few things up for you. If you have anymore questions I will try to answer them in the story. Also I have a goal of 20 REVIEWS for this chapter. I know, big number(for me). But they would really help me write faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I didn't meet my goal of 20 reviews. :(. I only got ten. So thanks to the people who gave me those reviews. So happy about them! There were also a lot of questions on the disease. I hope that this chapter explains it. Some of it is a little repetitive, but I feel that it explains the disease pretty well. If there is still confusion feel free to ask me in PM or review! I will either answer your question personally or answer it through the story. So enjoy this chapter! A/N on bottom very important. **

CHAPTER FOUR

Carlisle still didn't say anything, he was still blocking his thoughts from me. I was starting to get more worried. Maybe this was really worse then I thought it was. How was I supposed to deal with that? I had to save Bella. She couldn't leave me, I wouldn't let her. I couldn't.

I decided that it would be better if we just knew what was going on so I decided to speak up. "Carlisle. What did the results say?"

Carlisle said, "Well I was doing some research about the disease. It turns out I was wrong about some things. Well first of all, I thought that you could get the disease by being near it. I was wrong. You can only get the disease if it gets in your venom."

Then Bella spoke up, "So does this mean that when Edward was sick, we could have gone near him and have been alright?"

"Well yes, if you didn't get to close to him or his venom, yes. But I think that it was better that we played it safe."

Bella then said, "What about that medicine you gave me every day so I wouldn't get the disease?"

"It was with the cure to the disease. Both have gone missing."

Why did any of this matter? Did Bella have the disease or not? I was getting sick and tired of not knowing, it felt so bad. I wanted to know. So I said, "Listen. I understand that it's important for us to understand this disease. But right now I just want to know if Bella has this disease."

Carlisle looked at me, "Edward, don't worry Bella does not have this disease."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, so why were you so worried about Bella having it?"

"Let me just explain more about this disease. It will make more sense then."

I heard Carlisle's thoughts, _Just be a little patient, it's a complicated disease. _

I nodded my head. Then Carlisle continued, "You can only get the virus if it is in your venom. If you're near it, but it's not in your venom, you'll be fine. I was wrong about this before. But I guess before we didn't know as much as we did now. The disease is located in various animals' blood. It doesn't affect the animal in any way. It's just mixed in with their blood. Their blood normally tastes a little different, not bad, just different. Did you taste anything different when you were hunting that one time?"

I thought about it for a little bit, "Well I guess I did taste something a little different. But I just figured it was the animal's kind of blood."

"Okay, well you probably just tasted a bit of the diseased. It's hard to sense it, but if you try hard it's possible to be able to sense it." Carlisle paused for a second, "It's also located in human blood. That's why I was worried about Bella. You see the disease could have been in her blood before the change. And Bella is still relatively young, so maybe the virus would have still been in her blood. But it was not in her blood. Which was a good thing because if you're changed with the virus, you can't get rid of it. At least I don't think so."

I hugged Bella closer to me when he said that. What would happen if she had the disease and we couldn't get rid of it? I would never forgive myself. If she was still a human, she wouldn't have had the disease. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind, it didn't matter now.

Carlisle continued, "But there's bad news to this." I felt Bella tense up next to me, I could tell that she was worried. "You see the disease does spread easily, you'd be surprised how much of our venom actually does lie around. I'm sure that there are little bits of our venom in places that we've been. And the virus is more common where there are a lot of vampires together. A few members of the Volturi already have this disease. I think it's because there are so many of them together."

Carlisle took another long pause then he said, "That's why I think it would be safer if we all split up, just for a while anyways. It's a lot safer that way. I just think that if we all stay together, the disease takes a little while to show itself, and if one of us got it, well the odds would be that all of us would get it."

Next to me I could tell that Bella was extremely upset over this. She had grown attached to every one of our family, even her and Rosalie had seemed to be getting along better.

Bella let our a small whisper, "How long do you suggest we be apart from one another? And about how far apart?"

Carlisle said, "I don't know how long. But I think that the further away from other vampires, the safer we are. I just don't want to take any risks."

Then Bella said, "But wait, doesn't Edward have the cure in his venom? Can't we just use that?"

Carlisle spoke up, "There's not enough cure in his venom, also the cure has already grown attached to his venom, so it would do no good. I've already looked at a sample of his venom from after we gave him the cure, I wasn't able to create a cure out of it."

I said, "So when and where do you want us to go?"

"You should leave as soon as possible. You should start looking for a place to live. If you want to stay in the United States, that's fine. Esme and I are going to Australia, we won't be bothered much there. We don't know where the others are going. But they will figure it out. I've already told them. I think that they're done packing, they're waiting downstairs to say goodbye. You just came home, so…"

I nodded my head, "We understand."

Carlisle looked at Bella and then at me, "Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Do you mind if I speak to you alone for a minute?"

I nodded my head. Bella and I both got up from the bed. I kissed the top of Bella's head and then whispered softly in her ear, "Start packing, I'll be there in a minute."

Bella nodded her head and headed towards our closet. I followed Carlisle into the hallway. I heard his thoughts first.

_Try not to talk. I don't want Bella to worry._

I nodded my head.

_I don't want you to worry either. We're all going to be okay. I want you to know that you are immune to this disease. I don't think that there is any possible way that you can get it again. But I still want you to be careful. There is still a slight possibility. I don't know right now. But Edward, you should be extra careful with Bella. She's young, so she's probably more likely to get this disease then the rest of us. Be careful and take care of each other. _

I then said, "Okay, also would it be okay if we lived somewhere in the woods? Because I'm still not really comfortable with Bella being around humans,"

"Of course. But will you guys be able to make a suitable house?"

I smiled, "Don't worry."

Carlisle smiled at me, "Okay, well I'll be downstairs. We'll see you two in a few minutes."

Then Carlisle ran down the stairs at vampire speed. I went back into my room to help Bella pack. When I walked into the room there were a few bags on the bed. Some had clothes in them, some did not.

Bella was in the closet, then she came out and walked towards me, "So we'll be living in our cabin?"

I nodded my head, "If that's alright with you?"

Bella let a small smile play across her lips, "Of course". Her smiled was so sad.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Everything's going to be okay I promise. It's only for a little while, we'll see our family again soon."

I looked into Bella's eyes and I knew that if she were a human, she would be crying. But I didn't know what I could do to help her. I smiled for her, trying to comfort her and make her feel better. Then I said, "Let's finish packing.

We didn't really need anything other than clothing and maybe some more CD's and books. Once we were done packing we took all of our bags and walked out the door and downstairs.

When we got to the bottom of the steps everyone was down there with their bags. We all didn't really know what there was to say. We lived together for a long time. They were my family. I loved all of them and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. I didn't know the next time I would see them.

We walked closer to the group and we all started to say our goodbyes. Esme hugged me for the longest amount of time, in her thoughts she was thinking, _Take care of yourself and take care of Bella. _Carlisle's thoughts were on the same line. Bella took her time to say goodbye to each and everyone of our family. We were all so close now. Jasper and Bella became good friends, now that Jasper didn't have to worry about killing Bella every five seconds. Rosalie and Bella got along okay now. Alice and Bella were closer then ever. Emmett treated Bella like his little sister. And Esme and Carlisle loved her as their own child.

After we all said our, goodbyes, couple by couple we all left. Alice and Jasper got in their car, they were driving to the airport. Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle were also driving to the airport, we were the only ones who were just running. I looked at the house, and at the front yard where only my car and Bella's car was. Then I turned to Bella and she said, "Let's go then".

We ran through the woods with all of our bags. The cabin was far from the house. And even with vampire speed, it took a while to get there. When we finally made it to the cabin we both stopped. It was light outside, not too sunny, but light. The cabin was still hard to see unless you knew it was there. We both walked into the cabin. When we got in we put our bags down. I looked around. Although all of our family wasn't together, I still had Bella, and wherever Bella was, I was home.

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**So I hope you all liked that! If there are still more questions feel free to ask! Now for the IMPORTANT part. The name of the disease. I've got 12 suggestions. Here they are:**

1. Mortifer Cruor -Angel of Sinne

2. Nex Cruor- Angel of Sinne

3. Silens Luguolo- Angel of Sinne

4. Dolens Aegrotatio- Angel of Sinne

5. T.U.V.D.O.D.T.O.E.I.I.T (The Ultimate Vampire Disease Of Death That Only Edward Is Immune To)- Dazzled26** (Sorry, I HAD to put it, its just so funny!)**

6. Veleno Malettia- MoonlightxParasite

7. Frankel **This was actually very random. I asked my friend for a good name and she just came up with Frankel out of the blue. I think it's hilarious**

8. Fene **This is actually an inside joke with my friends. It will take me forever to explain it, but my friend said it sounded like a disease**

9. Mortifer Fene **My friend suggested to combine the first name (mortifer cruor) and fene. (I hope you don't mind Angel of Sinne!)**

10. Lynphonoitis **My friend suggested this one, completely random, but it sounds cool. **

11. Vamptosis-EmilyMCullen

12. Lamia Leto- starlitdreams

**_SO PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! I'LL SAY THE WINNER WHEN I GET ENOUGH VOTES._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, not a whole lot, but I really like them! I'll wait until more votes until i tell you all the name of the disease. But I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I have been inspired for the short movie i'm writing. :D. If you want to know what it's going to be about, I'd be happy to tell you! SO enjoy this. I probably won't be able to write more soon because of my short movie. But I will try. **

CHAPTER FIVE

After we put all of our bags down, Bella walked over to the bookshelf. I leaned my back against the wall and watched her take out a book. She caught me staring at her and said, "I think that I'm going to read for a little bit."

I nodded my head. There wasn't really much to say. We just left our family. I honestly didn't know the next time we would be able to see them again. We didn't even know where everyone was going, just Carlisle and Esme. And who would know how long it would be until the cure was found? It could be years until we saw them again. But I couldn't tell Bella that, I didn't want her to worry any more then she already was.

I was still leaning against the wall, just watching Bella read. I could tell that she wasn't really reading the book because she either lingered on the same page for longer then she should, or she would turn the pages faster then she should. I knew that she was worried about the family. I was too, but I was more worried about her. Carlisle said that she was more likely to get the disease. I didn't know how I was supposed to protect her from that.

I decided that I needed to distract myself. I didn't want to think of not seeing my family, or Bella possibly getting this disease. It was hard for me to handle, and I didn't want Bella to see me torn up over this. So I started unpacking.

I got some bags and started putting clothes in the drawers next to the bookself. **(A/N I didn't add the drawers when I was describing the cabin, so let's just PRETEND that I said it to begin with, okay?) **Bella looked up from her book for a few seconds and she watched me unpack a little.

She said, "Do you want me to help you?" I looked back at her and smiled, "No, it's okay. Go back to reading your book, sorry if I distracted you."

Bella said, "It's okay." She smiled and started "reading" her book again. I finished unpacking all of the clothes. But my mind was still focused on Bella and how I had to protect her from the virus. When I was done unpacking I put the bags in the closet. Then I walked back to the drawers and put both my hands on the edge. I looked out the window. I didn't know what to do. I always wanted to protect Bella, no matter what. But what was I supposed to do now. It was frustrating to think about.

I looked down at my hands and I saw that I left a little dent in the drawers. I hoped that Bella wouldn't notice. Quickly I removed my hands from the drawers and made my way over to the bed. I sat down on the bed. My back to Bella and my feet still on the floor. I put my elbows on my legs and I rested my head in my hands. I was getting stressed, which wasn't very common of me. I didn't know what to do.

I was so mixed up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bella put her book down and crawl over to me. I only realized that she moved when from behind me, she put her arms around my neck and she leaned forward to gently kiss my cheek. Her hands stayed on my chest and my hands were still cradling my head.

Bella kissed right behind my ear and whispered, "You need to relax a little. You haven't relaxed at all since Carlisle went to take my venom." That all seemed like such a long time ago, even though it was barely a few hours.

I sat up straight and put my hands over hers. "I know it's just, confusing is all."

Bella moved her hands from my chest and started to massage my shoulders, surprisingly, even as a vampire it helped relieve my stress. But I think that it was mostly because of Bella's touch, it always seemed to make me feel better.

She kissed my neck, took a big sigh and then said, "Nothing can ever be easy can it?"

I mumbled, "I guess not"

Then Bella removed her hands from my shoulders and took my hand to lay me down on the bed. Slowly I got underneath the comfortable covers and laid on my back. Bell laid down with her head resting on my shoulder. Her arms were laying across my chest. I wrapped both of my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

I whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise. We'll be back with our family in no time. We'll be careful. Our family will be careful as well. None of us are going to be harmed by this disease. We're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about the rest of the family. I guess it's better to just not think about it, it's just hard."

I kissed her forehead again and started rubbing one of her shoulders. I tried hard not to think about the family. I knew that they would all be careful. They knew what they were doing. I'm sure that Carlisle told them how to be careful. I had to worry more about Bella. I was the only one here to protect her. It was different this time. The other times the entire family was behind me and the entire family was able to protect her. Even when I was sick Bella had the others. Now it was just me and her, sure Carlisle would work harder to find the cure, but I had to make sure that Bella didn't get this disease. I would never be able to forgive myself if she did.

I also couldn't help but regret her being changed. She changed for me. And if it wasn't for me she would be in any danger. She would still have her humanity if it weren't for me. I wasn't the one who directly cursed her to this life, but Carlisle wouldn't have to if it wasn't for me. It was all my fault. All of it.

I was so furious at myself. It was giving me a headache. Bella must have been able to sense that something was wrong because she looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Edward?"

I looked down at my angel, "Yes love?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

I took a big breath, "I, I just want you to be okay. I would never forgive myself if you got sick, never"

Bella sat up slightly so her face was slightly hovering over mine. She said, "Please don't worry about that. Please. I'm not going to get sick, we're going to make sure of that. And even if I do, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. None of us could have done anything to stop this disease from spreading. Please don't blame yourself, please."

"I know that none of us could have stopped it. It's just," I took a pause, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess, you wouldn't be in this kind of danger. There wouldn't even be a possibility of you getting this disease."

Bella sat up straighter while still looking at me, "Edward Cullen, you stop that right now. You know that I wanted this life. I chose it, nobody forced it on me. I love you."

"You don't regret it?"

"Of course not! And no disease will make me think otherwise." She leaned down to kiss me, "You need to stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault understand me? So please stop feeling guilty for this."

I looked down, I didn't want her to see the guilt and worry that was still in my eyes. But right after I looked down she turned my head so I was looking at her again. Then she kissed me on the lips gently.

"Please Edward, please trust me. This is not your fault. Please."

I leaned my forehead against hers. I put my hands on her face and kissed her, this time more passionately. After I pulled away from the kiss Bella rested her head back on my shoulder.

Then I said, "Are you thirsty?"

She looked up at me, "We just went hunting. Are you thirsty?"

"No, I was just curious."

She smiled, "Okay, when I get thirsty I'll tell you. Don't fret."

I chuckled, "Fret?"

She let out a small laugh as well, "Yes, fret. Do you have a problem with me using that word?"

"No of course not."

"Good,"

We laid in bed in silence for a little while. I started stroking her hair. After a few more moments of silence Bella said, "How long do we have to stay in this cabin?"

I paused for a moment then said, "I don't know. Not long. I'm sure that a cure will be found for the disease soon."

Bella shook her head, "That's not what I mean. I mean how long do we have to stay in _this cabin_?"

I looked down at her, "Why? Do you not like this cabin? I thought that you would be okay with staying here. I mean I know that it's not exactly a full house but…"

She cut me off, "No, of course I love this cabin! I like living here. It's just that. Well…"

She seemed to be having trouble finding the words, "What?"

"Well I think that I've been controlling my bloodlust very well. I'm around animals all the time and I don't pounce on every one of them. Maybe soon we can start to be around humans? I mean we can still live here and everything. But, I mean sooner of later I do have to start to be able to be around humans, and we don't have anything else to do."

I took a deep breath. I knew the Bella was ready to be around humans. She was right, the control over her bloodlust was strong. But I still wasn't ready to take any risks. If she did lose control, I would be the only one to stop her. And if her senses completely took over, I wouldn't be able to stop her. She would be too strong. And she would never forgive herself, and it would all be my fault.

"Bella, I know that you want to try to be around humans. I'm just not ready to take the risk. What if something did go wrong? It's only you and me right now. I don't know if I would be able to stop you. And also, people might find it a bit strange that two teenagers are living alone together with no jobs."

"But we could get jobs"

"Nobody would hire two young teenagers without any college degree."

"I guess you right…"

"I'm not saying that you're never going to be around humans, it's just that now isn't really the best time to experiment. After this huge mess is over. I promise."

She whispered, "Okay," I could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice. When I looked down sadness was all over her face.

I hugged her closer to me and said, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me with confused eyes, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I won't let you be around humans. I know that you're ready for it. You truly are. I'm just being selfish and saying no. I'm sorry for that."

She shook her head, "How are you being selfish? You don't want me to be around humans because you want to do what's best for me. That's the complete opposite of being selfish."

"I know but,"

"No Edward. We make every decision together, remember? And if one of us isn't ready for something, we don't do it. Okay? I know that I'm ready to be around humans, to take that risk, but you're not. I'm okay with that."

"I just don't want anything to happen that we will both regret."

"I know." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. Then she let her head rest right next to mine. I felt her breathing on my ear.

I turned to her so that our lips were barely apart from each other and I said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked outside the window. It wasn't snowing right now. And it was bright outside, not sunny, but bright. I didn't want to stay in the cabin anymore, we would be in there for most of our time anyways.

I gave Bella a chaste kiss on her lips and then said, "You're not thirsty right?"

She shook her head. Then I said, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Bella smiled and said, "Okay,"

We both got up out of the bed and put our shoes back on. We didn't even bother with jackets.

I closed the door behind us and took Bella's hand in mine. Then we started walking through the woods. Bella took a step closer to me and leaned her head on my arm.

She said, "It's nice out today"

"Yeah, it is."

We walked silently for a few hours. It started to get dark. We didn't want to run back, it was too peaceful just walking. When we were close to the house it started to rain a little bit. We walked faster. When we got back to the cabin we took off our shoes. Bella went to the bookshelf and took a book. I sat down on the couch and looked out the window. Bella laid down on the couch and put her head in my lap. I started to play with her hair as she was reading her book. The raining got harder and we both looked out the window.

Bella said, "I guess we got back just in time."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

I was still playing with Bella's hair and looking out the window. It was then that I realized that I wouldn't mind living like this. It wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would.

**Thanks for reading. As I said, I might not update in a while because of my short movie. I'm really excited for it! But I still want votes on what the virus should be called (the nominees are in chapter 4). So please review and vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! There weren't many :(, i really wish that i could get a few more. So this chapter is just fluffy, and the name that is in it, is not the REAL name, its the fun name, so thank you to Dazzle26 who's idea it was. Also it might be a while before i get to update because a) i need to work on my short movie b) we got our scenes for my drama class so i need to work on that c) we're getting our monologues soon d) i'm working on ANOTHER monologue e) my grandma's in town. So sorry if i don't update in a while, you're lucky that i got this out. So enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

Two weeks went by. There was still nothing from Carlisle. No news that it was okay for us to be back together safely. No news that a cure was found. No news that a vaccine was found. Nothing. Bella was getting more and more worried by the day. She tried to hide it because she didn't want to get me upset over it. And I didn't want her seeing me get upset over it because I didn't want her to worry. I felt terrible that Bella was worrying. I didn't know what to do. The truth is, there is a reason to worry. There's so much risk for everyone now. Our lives are in danger. Bella knew that, I knew that. We knew that the other knew it. That made it so much harder to be strong for one another.

I was playing the piano and Bella was sitting beside me, resting her head on my shoulders. I wrote a new song while we were in the cabin. I was showing it to her for the first time after I finished all of it.

When I was done she said, "It's beautiful. I love it."

I looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella looked back into my eyes. Then she turned and looked out the window. It was starting to snow heavily.

Then Bella suddenly got up and started pacing around the room. I was shocked at the sudden movement. I got up out of my seat and walked over to Bella and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, love. What's wrong?"

Bella stopped pacing and looked up at me, "I can't do it anymore. I can't just wait here. I can't not do anything about this. Edward, vampires are dying. And what are we doing? Sitting in a cabin, and trying to _have a good time. _Don't you see anything wrong with that? We have to do something."

Bella looked down for a second. I leaned my head down a little so that she was looking into my eyes, "Please listen to me Bella. I understand that you want to help. But there's nothing that we can do. And I can't risk losing you Bella, I can't. Please, please just let this mess sort it self out."

I was practically begging now. I didn't want Bella to involve herself in this. There was so much risk that I didn't want to take. I just couldn't. Bella still didn't say anything. I was worried that she would do something like take off running and go to the Volturi and help them, or try to find Carlisle. I knew that I would probably be able to catch up to her, but I still didn't want her to put herself in any risk at all.

It was frustrating just thinking about it. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers then I whispered, "Please."

My eyes were still closed and my forehead was still leaning on hers. She brought her hand up to my cheek and lifted my head so I could look directly at her eyes.

"I won't do anything drastic, don't worry. But" she paused for a second, "Don't you ever feel like you want to do something I don't know a little more, well useful? I mean we're just sitting in a cabin hiding from all of the dangers. Shouldn't we be working to help fight them? Trying to help? There must be something we can do,"

I shook my head, "No, there isn't. Carlisle is working on finding that cure. We can't do anything to help speed that up. We can't help the vampires that are sick without risking getting sick ourselves." I paused for a moment. I was being selfish. So many of us were dying, a lot more then I want Bella to know of, but so many were dying and I didn't care. I couldn't care less. I was hiding. I only cared about Bella and that was so selfish of me. Bella wanted to help, but I wouldn't let her because I didn't want to take the risk. Then I said, "I'm sorry,"

Bella pulled away from me for a moment. Then she said, "Stop that, stop that right now. Stop being sorry for every little thing that's NOT YOUR FAULT. I don't want to hear the words I'm sorry come out of your mouth again unless you deserve it, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all. So stop it now."

I didn't know what to say to her. I still felt terribly guilty. But Bella didn't want me to feel guilty. But I wanted her to be happy. So I put on a small smile and nodded my head. Bella smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. We walked over to the bed and we both laid down. Bella rested her head on the pillow and I rested my head on top of where her heart was. I missed the peaceful beating of it.

Bella started playing with my hair. Then she said, "You know I've been thinking…we should come up with a name for this disease."

"A name?"

"Yeah, a name. You know, diseases have names."

I chuckled, "Have you thought of one already?"

"I don't know. Maybe something like, the vampire disease?"

I let out a small laugh, "That's just _so _original."

"Well I don't see you thinking of anything else."

"How about, um…"

"That's what I thought. Not so easy is it?"

"Maybe, Bloody disease."

"Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"Bloody disease? You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, you know, the disease is found in blood."

"Edward, a lot of diseases are found in blood."

"I have another one."

Bella let out a big sigh, "Frankel."

Bella didn't say anything, "What does Frankel have to do with this disease at all?"

"I was just thinking of a random name."

"Frankel."

"Yes, Frankel."

Bella thought for a moment then said, "I have one!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"T.U.V.D.O.D.T.O.E.I.I.T."

"What does that stand for?"

"The Ultimate Vampire Disease Of Death That Only Edward Is Immune To"

I let out a small chuckle, "It's kind of long isn't it?"

"That's why you use the initials."

"Okay then, T.U.V.D.O.D.T.O.E.I.I.T. it is."

Bella smiled widely and said, "Yay."

We laid in silence for a few more moments. Then we decided that we should go hunting. Sure out eyes were not completely dark yet, but we still wanted to be careful. Also there wasn't much else to do.

I told Bella that I wanted to taste the blood before she drank it. I knew that it would take a lot of self control for both of us, me not drinking the blood and her not pouncing on the first animals she saw. But I guess it was better now that we weren't _that _thirsty.

So we started running through the woods. I started to smell a sweet creature. I ran towards it, but not close enough. Before Bella could get to close I stopped her by putting my arms around her waist.

"Bella love? Let me taste the blood first okay? Will you be able to control yourself until then?"

Bella nodded her head. Slowly I let go of her waist and ran to attack the animal. When I got to the animal I mumbled an apology under my breath. I knew that this was going to be painful for the animal and I knew that it was going to be longer then usual. So I pounced on the poor animal and took a bite. I started to taste the blood. I immediately let my sense take over. I didn't want to stop. But then I looked over to Bella. Her eyes were now completely dark. She was good at her self control. She didn't come anywhere near the animal. She was right were I left her. She was looking directly at me, just waiting. I felt terrible, how could I not control myself when Bella, who was a new born, could control herself just fine.

So I drank a bit of the animal's blood. It was fine, I didn't taste anything different or odd about the creature. Then I motioned for Bella to come over and drink the blood. She came quickly and started to drink the blood.

We did the same routine for a few animals, and I had some for myself. Once we were done we cleaned ourselves up and headed back to the cabin. But on our way there I discovered a familiar scent, and it wasn't mine or Bella's.

**Cliffe, i know, but it's late, i've got serious drama work tomorrow so sorry. Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so i thought about dropping this story, but I figured that would be cruel to the few people who actually read it. So i'm just going to try to finish it as fast as I can. So sorry if everything goes sooo fast and doesn't make sense. Really, I'm sorry! SO enjoy what i've got written. And honestly REVIEW. Because they help me so much. Thanks to the people who actually are reading this. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

Quickly I pulled Bella into my arms and stopped. Bella was able to smell it as well. I could tell that she was worried.

"Bella, stand behind me if anything happens,"

"No, I'm just as strong as you now. Besides, it's two against one, if anything happens we can take her."

"Bella, please,"

"No, I'm not letting you fight alone."

Suddenly I saw her and she looked right back at me. I felt a sudden pain running through my entire body. I tried my hardest not to show it but I failed. Before I knew it I was letting out a loud scream. I wanted to keep holding on to Bella, to protect her, but there was just too much pain. I felt the pain increasing and before I knew it I was on my knees clutching my head. I faintly heard Bella call out my name. I knew that it was barely a few seconds but it felt like hours of pain. Then it all stopped. I was still on the ground, my hands in my head. I was breathing heavily, even though it was unnecessary. Then I heard a loud bang against a tree.

Before I had time to look up to see who it was I heard, "Give me back my power, _now."_

Then I heard Bella speak, "Why would I be so stupid as to do that?"

"I could kill you right here if you don't"

I heard Bella laugh, "But then you would never get your power back."

Then I heard an extremely loud slapping sound. I rushed over to Bella to find her on the floor. She wasn't in pain, I could see that, but Jane had just pushed her too far down. I helped Bella up and asked her, "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

I turned my head back to Jane, "What do you want?"

Jane seemed to look at me for the first time, "Carlisle sent for you."

Bella looked a little shocked and she said, "Where did he know where we were?"

Jane started glaring at Bella, "He didn't. I spent the past four days looking for you two. You hid your scent quite well."

Then I said, "Why was Carlisle with you guys?"

Jane looked back at me and said, "He's not with us. He's still in Australia. But when he last contacted us he told us to find you two, fast he said. He couldn't do it himself. And I'm fast, so they asked me."

I was still confused, "Why does Carlisle need us?"

"He'll tell you when you get to Australia."

I nodded my head then Jane said, "You two should probably just run over there, it's faster this way. A plane will take too long. Now if you excuse me, I should be getting back to the Volturi. Please give me back my power."

Bella shook her head, "You were hurting Edward, I won't give it back until you're far enough away."

Jane said, "I was just having a little fun. I promise I won't do anything. Just give it back and let me be on my way."

Bella looked at me and I nodded my head to her. Then she closed her eyes. When she opened them again I felt a small amount of pain again. I let out a small scream. Then the pain quickly stopped.

Bella said "I thought that you weren't going to…"

"I had to test it to make sure you gave it back to me. Now thank you goodbye."

And with that she was gone and out of sight. I turned to Bella and said, "I guess we should get going then."

So I took her hand in mine and we started running. I knew where I was going, I was good at direction. Bella followed, I slowed down a little for her. I didn't want to be separated from her at all.

Sooner then I expected we were in Australia. (**A/N I know, not realistic, but I really didn't know how long it would take so, sorry if it makes no sense, just go along with it.) **

I knew we were in Australia because I could smell Carlisle and Esme's scent. They were both strong. I followed the scent until we came up to a big house. Bella and I started walking in normal human speed to get there. I knocked on the door and Esme opened it immediately. Once she saw us she threw her arms around both of us.

"I miss you two so much."

Bella said, "We missed you two. Now why did Carlisle want us to come here?"

Esme said, "I'll take you upstairs to him."

So Bella and I climbed up the stairs until we reached what appeared to be Carlisle's study. His nose was in a textbook. When we entered he looked up and said, "Took long enough. Now we need to start talking."

I nodded my head, and Carlisle said, "I was talking to the Volturi, asking them if there was any showing of the virus before the Volturi started to get it. They told me that one vampire did come to them and ask them for help. When they saw what the problem was, they understood that it was the virus. They told them that we had it."

Bella said, "You didn't know this before?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, I think that he was the one who stole the medicine from us." Carlisle walked over to his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a piece of paper, "This is his address, I want Edward to go over there because he's the only one immune to it. His name is Bob Smith."

Carlisle handed me the paper with the address on it. He said, "I want you to ask him what he did with the medicine. And if he used it, if he had any left over, I doubt he did because from what was left over, there was none left to cure anyone. I kept the medicine incase the virus came back. This way I could possibly replicate it."

Then I realized, if I left to talk with him I would have to leave Bella here. And I didn't want that so I said, "How long do you think it would take?"

Carlisle said, "Only about a day." He paused, "Bella will be okay here with us, we'll take good care of her."

I looked at Bella, "Love? Are you okay with this?"

Bella smiled, "Of course Edward. I'll be right here when you get back. Okay?"

I nodded my head and kissed her forehead, then I said, "I love you."

She said, "I love you too. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back."

I nodded my head. We hadn't really been apart for more then a few minutes since her change. And ever if we were apart we were still in extremely close distance to each other. Either in the same house, or at least in the same area. Never over half a mile away from each other. So leaving like this, was terrible for me. But she was right, the sooner I left the sooner I came back. So I looked at the address on the card and started running as fast as possible.

When I got closer to the area I could smell, vampire. I knew that I was in the area so I started walking at human speed and started looking for the address. When I finally found it, I walked up to the house and knocked softly on the door.

I didn't hear anyone come to answer so I used my power, _My life has no meaning. My life has no meaning. And I can't even kill myself because I'm a no for good vampire. My life had no meaning. Why am I still here? What have I done to deserve this? _

I realized the thoughts were a man's, I figured they were Bob Smith's. The thoughts were extremely similar to the ones I was thinking when I thought that Bella was dead. Quickly I turned away from the memory and turned the knob, it was unlocked. So I stepped inside and followed the voice, _My life has no meaning, my life has no meaning, my life has no meaning. _Then I got upstairs and I looked into a bedroom, on the window sill sat a very depressed looking vampire. He was looking out the window.

I stepped into the bedroom and said, "Bob Smith?"

He turned his head to me, "You're going to kill me right?"

I just stared at him, I didn't really know what to say. Then he closed his eyes and said, "Thank you."

I shook me head, "No, I'm not going to kill you."

He said, "Oh" disappointment clearly in his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I have a few questions for you."

He looked at me, confused, "About what?"

I sat down in a chair next to him and said, "Well, I understand that a few months ago you asked the Volturi for a cure for a disease and they told you to find it with another coven. Is that correct?"

He only nodded his head. His thoughts said, _Why is he doing this to me? Why? _

But I still continued, "Did you steal the medicine from them?"

He said, "Yes, but it didn't work."

Then it hit me, he lost someone because of this virus. But I was too busy to be concerned about him so I kept asking questions, "Did you use all of it up?"

He said, "Yes but it doesn't matter because it didn't work."

I kept going on, "There were two different liquids that you stole, did you use both of those?"

"Yes, but they didn't work. Why does it matter?"

I took a big breath, "Because the virus is back and that was the only medicine out there, and because you _stole _it, there is no cure."

He shot back at me, "I had to steal it. Nobody was going to give it to me. I thought that it would save her."

"We would have given it to you."

"It didn't work! It's a lousy medicine, that didn't work."

I shook my head, "It works, there just wasn't enough of it to cure anyone. If you just asked, we could have made more."

He looked at me, "You're telling me, that I could have saved her?"

I slowly nodded my head.

Then Bob Smith put his face between his hands and said, "What have I done? What have I done?"

His thoughts weren't making any sense so I decided to just ask him, "Who did you lose?"

"I lost the love of my life, Kate."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked up at me, "She's gone. And now I have nobody. And I can't even kill myself because I'm a vampire. I have nobody. You have no idea how it feels."

"Actually I do."

"You lost someone?"

"I thought I lost someone. I tried to kill myself."

"How?"

I got up and started for the door, but Bob stopped me, "Please tell me how. I can't live like this. Don't you understand? I loved her. She was my world, my life. And she's gone. I have nothing to live for, please. Please tell me how I can end this hell. Please."

I sighed and turned back to him, I would have probably left, but I knew what he was going through. I knew what it was like to not want to live anymore. And he surely wasn't going to be happy. I knew that it was wrong. I was telling someone how to commit suicide, but I knew what he was going through. I knew it, and I wanted to help him so I told him to go to the Volturi and tell them that he stole the medicine. They would kill him in no time. I was about to run back home when he stopped me yet again and said, "Thank you, because of you, I don't have to go through my life through of misery."

I sighed and I ran as fast as I could back to Bella. I was so happy that I wasn't him. I was going to keep Bella forever. I knew that.

When I got back to Carlisle and Esme's house. I immediately started looking for Bella. When I got to the living room Esme was reading a book, I looked at her and she said, "She's upstairs in the guest bedroom,"

At vampire speed I ran up to the bedroom. Bella was standing, looking out the window. When she heard me coming she turned around and said, "Hey."

Quickly I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I could gather. I loved her and there was no way I was ever going to let her go, no stupid disease was going to change that.

**Okay the last part was totally based of Jim and Pam from the Office, whoever can tell me how, will get, ummmmm will get, umm SOMETHING AMAZING. So please review!! And if you know what i'm talking about from the office, tell me, it's always nice to have other people care about the jamminess of the world! I will hopefully be updating soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They really made me happy that i didn't drop this story! So this chapter, nothing happens, its fluff. But I gotta love my fluff. For those of you who don't watch the office, you should! For those of you who watch it, but didn't see where i got the idea from, look down, but its a spoiler alert, so don't read unless you've seen all seasons! Thanks for reading.**

**THE OFFICE SPOILER: Don't read unless you've seen all four episodes. Okay so we all remember how they had hour long episodes right? Well there was this one episode where Dwight was crying in the staircase and Jim (gotta love him!) was trying to make him feel better. And Jim talked about how his life was without pam. And then when he came back into the office he pulled Pam into a giant kiss! And then Pam was like: Jim's just really passionate about Italian food. And Jim was like: Yeah, in fact I'm in LOVE with Italian food. I wanted to add that part in, but vampires, food, doesn't really go together. So I stole the whole, Jim rush in and kiss Pam thing. Sigh, that's my favorite episode. Now I will let you read this chapter. **

CHAPTER EIGHT

After what felt like forever I pulled away from the kiss. I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella. She leaned closer and rested her head on my chest. Then she said, "Edward? Are you okay?"

"I love you."

I felt her smile into my chest, "I love you too."

She tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let her. "Edward, shouldn't you tell Carlisle what Bob Smith said?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to let go. I never want to let go."

She looked up at me, "Edward? What did Bob Smith say?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're safe. It doesn't matter. None of this matters."

"Edward I…"

"I'm going to protect you I promise. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you, I never want to let you go, never." I clutched her closer to my body, if she was a human I would have probably crushed her.

"I know love. But what did Bob Smith say? Does he have the medicine? The cure?"

I didn't respond, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't care. I just wanted Bella to be safe, to be alright.

Then before I knew it Bella was out of my arms. She was holding my hand and she started walking me to the door. "Come on, let's go see Carlisle."

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her waist. Then I kissed the top of her head. We got to Carlisle's office and we stepped in. There were two seats in his office. Bella sat in one and I sat in the other. Just as Bella was about to sit down, I pulled her into my lap. I whispered into her ear, "I told you, I didn't want to let go."

Bella looked into my eyes, and they were filled with concern. I knew that I was acting differently but I didn't care. Bob Smith was in the same place I was just a few years ago. And I never wanted to be in that position again.

When we both sat down Carlisle walked into the room, "What did Bob Smith have to say Edward?"

I took a deep breath, "He doesn't have the cure. He used it all up on someone. But because there wasn't enough of the medicine, it didn't work, they died."

I looked back at Bella, he eyes were filled with sorrow.

Carlisle then said, "What else did he say?"

I took a few moments to think if I should tell them that he was going to the Volturi to kill himself. But I knew that Carlisle would be disappointed in me. I could tell Bella later, we told each other everything. So I told Carlisle that he didn't say anything else, he would find out soon that Bob Smith would be dead.

Then Carlisle said, "Alright then. I talked to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They are all doing fine. They are staying away from any area's with any vampires. They should all be safe. But I suggest that you and Bella don't stay here for long. As much as we would love for you to stay, it really isn't as safe as I would like it to be."

I nodded my head, "It's okay. We should get going soon anyways." I turned to Bella. "Let's say goodbye and then we'll leave okay?" Bella nodded her head.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Carlisle and Esme, but I knew that doing so would be not only putting Bella in more danger, but Carlisle and Esme as well. So we said our goodbyes to them and Bella and I started running back home.

I knew that I really shouldn't think about it but I couldn't help it. Bob Smith wouldn't get out of my mind. He lost someone to this disease. There was no cure. I knew what it was like to lose your other half. I knew what it was like to want to die so badly it hurt. And the more I thought about it, what if I did kill myself? I would have left Bella alone. Sometimes I think that it might have been for the better, I mean if I did succeed in killing myself, she would still have her humanity and she wouldn't be in this kind of danger. But I tried not to think about that. Bella loved me, she said that she couldn't live without me. And I can't live without her. Which is why I would fight this disease until it's out of our lives forever.

When we finally got back to our cabin we went inside. As soon as we stepped in the cabin I pulled Bella into my arms and held her there. I rocked her back and forth for what seemed like forever and she wrapped her arms around my waist and she started rubbing my back. She leaned up and kissed me gently on my lips. Then she walked us over to the couch and sat down. Once we got to the couch I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "Edward." I could already hear the concern in her voice.

"Yes love?"

"What else did Bob Smith say to you?"

I took a deep breath, "He wanted to kill himself."

"Oh."

"So I told him to go to the Volturi."

She put her hand on my chest and started rubbing circles into it.

I continued, "It just, it reminded me of when I went to the Volturi." I looked out the window and held Bella closer to me, "I mean, I've been in his position. I know what he's going through. I was where he was right now."

Bella shook her head, "But you're not where he is right now."

"I know, I just. I don't want to lose you."

Bella sat up straight in my lap so that she was looking directly into my eyes. "You're not going to lose me Edward. We're going to get through this together okay?"

"I love you Bella."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Then I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please please please please review! I've had a bad day today, my parents broke my camera. So the reviews would really cheer me up! :D Also, if you don't watch the office, i suggest watching it. Its a mockumentary about an office, its funny, and romantic. I love it! :D. So PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. Now I want to apologize. First for this being a short chapter. Second for the update to take so long, Third for this being the second to last chapter, Fourth for this story to be wrapped up so quickly. But I was getting bored with the story and eh, well that's basically it. So the next chapter will be the last one. Enjoy this though, I hate this chapter, it's so short and it just sums up the story completely, but whatever. **

CHAPTER NINE

Three months passed. We still stayed in touch with Carlisle a little. He told us that there were a lot more vampires dying for the disease in the Volturi. It only made me more concerned when it came to Bella. I didn't let her leave the cabin anymore. I was worried. More worried then I knew that I should be. But I only let Bella leave the cabin when she needed to go hunting. And we never hunted that far away from the cabin. I always made sure that I tasted the animal's blood before Bella tasted it. I was being more cautious then ever.

I wasn't going to lose her, I kept trying to tell myself that, but it was hard. A lot harder then I thought it would be.

We spent the three months just hunting and staying in our little cabin. We never felt lonely, or bored, just worried. We were always worried. I knew that we would know if any of our family members had this disease, someone would find us and tell us. And I knew that if a cure was found, we would also know about it. But that didn't mean that we didn't worry. Bella was more worried about the family then herself. And while I was worried about the family, I was more worried about her.

Two more weeks passed. We didn't hear from anyone. But it became to be more like the disease didn't exist. Bella and I didn't think about it that much anymore. We were actually having fun. It was like a honeymoon for us, we never did have one. But no matter how carefree we acted, we both knew that the disease was still there. We both knew that any of us, except for me, could get this disease. It was just getting easier for us if we didn't think about it or bring it up.

We were sitting on the couch, listening to music when I heard someone's voice in my head. Immediately I recognized it as Carlisle's. Bella must have smelled him because we both got up at the same time. Quickly I took Bella's hand in mine and we opened the door. Carlisle was there in a few seconds. He walked into our cabin. We all them sat down on the couch.

Carlisle's thoughts weren't very clear. I just kept hearing, _It's almost over. _But I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. So I decided to just ask him.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"Well, not that many vampires have this disease anymore. The only ones that we know of are two members of the Volturi. We still can't find a cure. And I know that this is cruel to say, but I think that once those two members of the Volturi die, the disease won't be spreading anymore. I talked to the Volturi and they said that soon it would be over."

Then Bella said, "So this is a good thing?"

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes. It's an extremely good thing. I mean I know the disease will still exist. So I will still be working on finding a cure, just in case. But this means that we can all be together again. We don't need to worry that much any more. We will still need to be careful. But the disease won't be spreading, so the chance of anyone getting it."

Then I said, "So we'll be able to be together again?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes, Esme is already back at the house along with Jasper and Alice. I still need to tell Emmett and Rosalie. So you guys can move back into the house whenever you're ready."

Bella let go of my hand and hugged Carlisle, "Thank you."

Carlisle said, "I haven't done anything. But I have to get going and find Emmett and Rosalie. I'll see you two soon."

Then Carlisle left the cabin leaving Bella and I alone. Bella quickly jumped into my arms pulling me into a tight hug. I started rubbing circles in her back, "See? I told you that everything was going to be alright."

She nodded her head, "Lets get packed and head back to the family."

I nodded my head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then we both started packing our clothes. We knew that we would still come here every so often when hunting. So we still left a lot of things. Once we were all packed we lifted our bags and started running to the house.

**As I said, the next chapter will be the last one. And the next chapter they will say the ACTUAL name of the disease. Also if you want a good story check out the John Story, i co-wrote it. It's not under my page, but it's in my favorite stories. So check that out! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be happy and fluffy. I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Sadly this is the end. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. To my other friends (they know who they are). Also about the real disease name, it was never really used, sorry for that. But Mortifer Fene won. So thanks to Angel of Sinne for the mortifer. And the fene part my friends and I made up. I hope that you all enjoyed the story. I don't know if i will write other stories. My short movie kind of died, but whatever. Enjoy the last fluffy chapter! **

CHAPTER TEN

It's been two months since the last hearing of the disease. From what we no, nobody has it anymore. I don't really know if it will ever come back, and if so when it would. But for now it didn't matter. For now Bella was safe. I still didn't let her go hunting alone. And I still tried the blood before she drank it. Bella hated when I did this. And we often took longer to hunt because of it, which bothered the rest of the family. But I didn't care, as long as Bella was safe.

The entire family was watching a movie. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was busy with playing with a few strands of her beautiful hair. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the love seat, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to Jasper and Alice on the couch and Bella and I were sitting on the ground. My back was leaning on the couch and Bella's head was in my lap.

I didn't even realize when the movie was over, I was so distracted with Bella's hair. But then I heard Alice say, "Bella?"

Bella lifted her head up a little from my lap to look at Alice, "Yes?"

"It's been about what, three years since your change?"

"Um yeah?"

I didn't hear Alice's thoughts, Bella turned them off for me. She said that it would be less distracting for the movie. I laughed in my head, I only paid attention to her. I was still confused with Alice's question.

I said, "What are you asking Alice?"

Alice ignored me, "Are you thirsty Bella?"

"Um no, we just came back from hunting. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could see how you were around humans?"

I froze for a minute, then I said, "Alice, it's only been three years. That's barely anything."

Alice finally looked at me, "I'm not asking you, I'm asking Bella."

"But Alice…"

"No. It's up to Bella."

I looked down at Bella. In my eyes there was worry. Bella could sense the panic in my eyes, "Well if Edward's not ready for it…"

Then Rosalie spoke up, "Bella, as Alice said, it's not up to him. It's up to you."

Then I turned to Rosalie and Alice, "She's too young."

Then Alice said, "But she has great self control! She can be around animals and not pounce on them. She can do that even when there is an open blood cut and she is thirsty."

"But humans are different."

"If she thinks that she's ready, then let her."

I turned to Carlisle, hoping that he would help me, "Carlisle, isn't it too early?"

He said, "Well I think that she's ready. Her self control seems to be as good as yours or mine is."

I looked down at Bella. Her head was still in my lap and she was playing with one of my hands. I could tell that she wasn't exactly comfortable with this situation.

Then I said, "Can we talk about this for a few minutes alone?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head. Then she got up out of my lap and we ran up the stairs to our room. I knew that even though our family could probably hear us, they would give us our privacy.

Bella walked over to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to her and she immediately put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and she started playing with my hand again just as she had been doing in the living room.

"Bella love?"

Bella didn't look into my eyes, but she said, "I think that I'm ready."

I took a deep sigh, "I know that you're ready, but what if? What if you can't control yourself? What if we're not able to stop you?"

"You're stronger then me now. And the rest of the family will be there. You heard Carlisle, I have good self control. You guys will be able to stop me if anything goes wrong. And we'll go somewhere with not that many people." She turned to look into my eyes. I felt guilty again. She wanted this so badly, and I was the only one stopping her from doing it.

"I'm sorry. I'm holding you back. I know that you have great self control. And I don't think anything will happen. It's just, what if something does happen and you feel terrible about it, it would be all my fault."

"No it wouldn't. It wouldn't be your fault. Please Edward, I'm ready."

"What's the rush anyways?"

"I don't know. I just want to know if I can be around humans. I feel so constrained by not being allowed in certain places, around people. And don't you want to go out and do other things?"

"I just want to be with you. And I want you to be happy." I took a small pause and I mumbled, almost to myself, "I just want to protect you."

Bella kissed my cheek, "I know. But you will be there to protect me. And maybe I don't need as much protection as you think I do."

I took a deep breath, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

Her face lit up, "You mean it?"

I nodded my head, "If you think that you're ready, then we will try."

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and tackled me to the couch so that she was laying on top of me. Then she started kissing all around my face and my neck.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you so much. Thank you."

I let out a little chuckle, then I sat up brining her with me, I kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too. Now why don't we go downstairs so that Alice can tell us where exactly we're going."

Bella nodded her head and we started downstairs. When we got downstairs Alice was practically jumping up and down, "Yay! And don't worry Edward, I didn't see anything happening."

I nodded my head, then Bella said, "Alice, can you tell us where we're going?"

Alice's smile grew wider, "Well I thought this would be a perfect time to go to the mall! As much as I love shopping for you, it's not as much fun if you're not there."

I heard Bella groan next to me, "Do we have to?"

"We won't stay for long I promise."

Bella said, "Fine."

Me, Bella, Alice, and Jasper got into my car while everyone else got into Emmett's car. I sat in the driver's seat and Bella sat next to me. It's been a while since the last time I was in this car, and I missed it. I started the car and I got onto the road. I still drove fast but now Bella didn't complain about the speed, I was extremely happy for this. I took Bella's hand in mine and started rubbing small circles in it. I knew that she was a little anxious, but I think that Jasper was trying to calm both of our nerves.

When we were about half way there I realized that I still had my power off so I turned to Bella and said, "Bella love? I was wondering, could I have my power back please?"

She turned to me, "I think that you should learn how to go on without your power for a little while, understand how the rest of us feel." I could tell that she was joking a little bit but I still worried, what if she didn't give the power back.

She let a small smile play across her lips, "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. Maybe another day we can work on it." she let out a small laugh. Then she closed her eyes and a few moments later I heard Jasper and Alice's thoughts.

Jasper was thinking, _I'm happy that she has better self control then me. _

Alice was thinking, _This is going to be so exciting! We should have done this a long time ago, but Edward worries too much. _

I brought Bella's hand to my lips and kissed it gently, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Any time."

A few minutes later we were all at the mall. I could already smell the humans. I wondered how this was affecting Bella. I looked over to her but her eyes were the same color. Not even close to black.

I said, "Ready?"

She nodded her head then we all got out of the car. Emmett's car pulled up next to us. I knew that Alice would have to also control Jasper, if Bella got out of control, that would probably have a big affect on Jasper. But we already planned for that.

Slowly we all started walking into the mall. As we entered right by the door there was a girl talking on the phone. I was able to smell her even before I opened the door, Bella didn't seem to notice her. We continued walking through the mall, passing by different people. Bella's eyes got a little darker, but not by much. I saw that Bella was trying not to breath as much as she normally did.

An hour went by with us going into different shops and Alice buying various items. Bella didn't seem to be affected by any of the people at all. About two hours later we decided to leave the mall. When we got into the car I looked at Bella. Jasper and Alice were also looking at her.

Then Bella said, "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

I leaned toward her and pulled her into a long kiss. "I'm proud of you."

Then I heard Jasper's thoughts, _Can you please wait until we get home? I can feel emotions, remember?_

I turned to Jasper, "Sorry."

Then we drove back home, I held Bella's hand in mine, occasionally kissing it. I was happy that Bella had such good self control. Maybe we could start to go to school again. It didn't matter as long as Bella was happy, so was I.

THE END.

**So yeah, that was the end. I would LOVE it if you guys reviewed and told me what you thought of it! Thanks! I'm thinking of a new story, but I don't know if I'm going to write it. But whatever. Tell me what you thought! **


End file.
